Cerita Neville
by Ro Taylor
Summary: CHAPTER 7 IS OUT!Petualangan Neville yang aneh bercampur disini #pengen di genre romance tapi romance-nya masih belakangan#.Review,dont like dont read...
1. Chapter 1

Neville nyengir melihat reruntuhan Pangeran Kegelapan telah tumbang dan dia ikut berjasa dalam memenggal Nagini si Ular yang ternyata Hocrux berharga tidak takut lagi menyebut sudah tumbang.

Neville menatap Pedang kepunyaan Godric Gryffindor dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut membayangkan raut wajah bangga terus saja merenung dan bahkan dia tak sadar bahwa si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup,Harry Potter Neville kelewat bahagia jadi dia hanya Lovegood duduk disebelahnya,sama-sama penuh luka dan Neville tak penting dia selamat.

"kau mau kopi?"tanya Luna sambil menuju ke Lee Jordan yang sedang bercanda dengan George Weasley sambil meminum Kopi.

"er…baiklah,"jawab Neville sambil meletakan Pedang Godric Gryffindor dengan Pedang itu berkilauan,dan lama-lama menghilang dari tahu Pedang itu kembali ke dalam Topi kirinya pun memegang Topi Seleksi yang usang dan matanya terarah kepada penjaga sekolah,Filch yang sedang menyapu reruntuhan sambil mengomel kepada kucingnya,.

"….aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa membetulkannya,Sayangku."katanya,matanya terarah kepada serombongan anak Hufflepuff yang siap tertawa.

_ Ngomong-ngomong anak Hufflepuff_….

Seorang anak Hufflepuff dengan rambut dikuncir kuda mengerling kepadanya,Neville tahu siapa dia,tentu Abbott,sekelas dengan anak Gryffindor seangkatannya dalam pelajaran , balas mengerling.

Dan entah kenapa,dunia serasa berputar seratus delapan puluh Neville seperti bergejolak ringan,sebuah rasa yang dia tidak pernah kenal muncul di hatinya.

"Neville!"panggil Luna yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan dua cangkir kopi.

"terima kasih."kata Neville sambil mengambil salah satu Weasley menghampiri mereka dan duduk disebelahnya,ikut-ikutan memandang reruntuhan.

"ini tempat berdarah ya,"kata Luna membuka topik perbincangan. "aku dan kau pun berdarah banyak."

"Ya."kata Neville yang sudah amat terlatih mendengar nada bicara Luna dan kata-katanya yang kalau orang yang belum terlalu mengenalnya mengomentarinya "_gak nyambung_".Tapi Neville sangat menghargai Luna karna dia juga ikut bertempur melawan Pelahap Maut di Dapertemen Misteri.

"bagaimana mereka bisa membetulkannya?"tanya Ginny bingung.

"dengan semacam sihir kurasa,"kata Luna menghirup sedikit meragukan kata-kata Luna meski dia mengangguk.

"George aneh."komentar Neville. "dia kehilangan kakak kembarnya tapi sama sekali tidak terpukul sekarang."

"oh dia sedih kok,"kilah Ginny. "tapi George memang orangnya _funky_ jadi mana mungkin dia menangis semalaman karena kehilangan Fred."

"nah Sihir Sakti Weasley-nya bagaimana?"tanya Neville lagi. "aku pernah diubah menjadi kenari gara-garanya."

"efek Krim Kenari kan?"tebak Ginny. "yah tetap berjalan dibantu dengan Ron atau siapa lah. tapi jangan harap dengan Percy."

Neville mau tak mau tertawa. Percy adalah anak ketiga Weasley yang taat aturan meski relatif menyebalkan,kata Fred dan George dulu.

"Harry mencari siapa?"tanya Ginny sambil memandang lekat sang pacar.

"Ron dan Hermione."jawab Luna sambil menaruh cangkir kopinya. "kafein menenangkan."

"lumayan."kata Neville tertuju pada Hannah Abbott dengan teman sesama yang tak dikenal itu kembali membuncah meringankan hatinya,Neville bangkit untuk melemaskan kakinya.

* * *

><p>"cucuku!"<p>

Neville disambut hangat neneknya ketika dia turun dari Hogwarts memeluk neneknya dengan rindu dan dia aman di Rumah neneknya.

"dengar-dengar kau ikut memenggal nyawa Voldemort ya?"tanya Kakek Algie sesampainya Kakek Algie berpendapat sudah aman untuk menyebut nama Pangeran Kegelapan.

"iya kek."jawab Neville sambil mengambil kue Algie tersenyum bangga.

"itu baru cucuku!"seru Kakeknya sambil memeluk Neville malu dipeluk di usianya yang sudah Tujuh belas tahun bulan ini,tapi Neville juga tertawa.

"ya Neville Longbottom memang sama seperti Frank dan Anne,gagah berani."kata Neneknya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan nama kedua sedikit sedih mendengarnya,tapi dia melupakan kesedihan itu.

"kata Profesor-mu,kau harus masuk lagi tahun depan untuk menempuh pendidikanmu yang kemarin tertunda."kata Neneknya dengan nada akan kembali tenang.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: AHOY

Akhirnya selesai aja ntar Chapter !abstrak sedikit gak papa kan?


	2. Chapter 2

Neville mengencangkan dasi Merah-Emas-nya dengan melambai-lambai dari luar gerbong.

"senang sekali bisa kembali."kata Luna Lovegood, tersenyum,begitu juga Harry.

"keluarga Dudley sekarang takut denganku."ujar Harry Potter,mata Hijaunya berputar. "itu asyik tinggal acungkan tongkat sihir dan dia lari dia sekarang bisa menjaga rahasia bahwa aku penyihir."

Neville tertawa renyah mendengar sendiri hanya menatap sayu Ayahnya dari jendela.

"Hermione jadi Ketua Murid."beritahu Harry. "sangat menyedihkan karena Ketua Murid Laki-laki adalah Draco Malfoy."

"kau tak boleh begitu."tukas Luna datar. "kau menyelamatkannya dari Kamar Kebutuhan dan dia pasti hutang budi padamu."

"itu pasti."kata Neville. "kau lihat bagaimana ekspresinya saat dia dipeluk sekali,tanpa aku sendiri..."

"jangan sombong."kata sebuah suara di luar kompartemen. "kau hanya memenggal satu nyawa."

Hermione berdiri di depan kompartemen,matanya menajam curiga kearah mereka semua.

"kalian lihat Ron?Dia katanya bikin masalah dengan er...semacam produk Sihir Sakti sudah keterlaluan."

"kami tidak melihatnya."jawab Neville,menjejalkan sepotong Bolu Kuali. "kami hanya melihat keluarga kami dan kau berdiri di depan pintu."

"jangan ngelawak."ketus Ginny Weasley yang baru hanya membanting pintu kompartemen lalu pergi.

"cewek aneh Hermione itu."komentar Ginny. "keretanya sudah berangkat nih!kalian merasakannya,kan?"

Bunyi peluit terdengar,keras kemudian kereta perlahan maju,menjauh dari Peron Sembilan memalingkan mukanya dari jendela.

Neville memandang tongkatnya dengan penuh kasih juga memandang Harry dan Luna yang saling bersama-sama berusaha mengisi kuis di majalah _The__Quibbler_.Neville juga memandang dasinya yang berwarna Merah dan Emas,warna kebangaan sang pendiri Asrama Gryffindor,Godric Gryffindor.

Neville menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku _Sejarah__ Sihir_ oleh Bathilda dan Harry hanya melakukan hal-hal yang selayaknya diapakai untuk 'teman',padahal mereka berdua sendiri membaca _The__ Quibbler_ dengan terbalik.

Pintu kompartemen bergeser dan terlihat wajah Ron Weasley dan memegang telinga Ron yang memerah,dan menurut Neville kemungkinan besar Hermione menjewer Ron.

"si bandel ini!"lolong Hermione sambil mendorong Ron duduk. "bersenbunyi di kompartemen anak-anak Hufflepuff dan akhirnya kutangkap dia juga."

"maaf ya, 'Mione,tapi tadi kebetulan saja Hannah Abbot memanggilku!"seru Ron,sama membuang memandang penuh minat dari balik majalahnya dan Harry terkikik.

Perjalanan menuju Hogwarts mereka habiskan dengan canda _Daily__Prophet_,murid kelas Satu baru akan dicampur dengan murid kelas Satu dan Luna lebih banyak diam dan membaca karena menurut Luna,isi _The__Quibbler_ minggu ini sangat menarik dan menurut Neville,dia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk membangkitkan nilainya.

Dan setelah beberapa jam,Neville dengan senang melompat turun dari kereta yang sudah berhenti di Statiun Neville bisa melihat Hogwarts lebih dari batas yang seharusnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Capek!

untung cuma butuh waktu sehari untuk nyelesain ni ini Fanfic pertama,jadi agak keder pas mau nge-update Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville -lah bisa melihat para kereta yang ditarik Thestral sudah menunggu mereka.

"anak kelas satu!kesini!"kata sebuah suara yang amat dikenal ,melambai-lambai riang dan tersenyum.

"baik-baik saja,Harry?kau juga Neville?dan kudengar Hermione jadi Ketua Murid."timbrung yang berada di sebelah Neville,mengangguk.

"yah kalian sudah bisa melihat Thestral,soalnya tadi kudengar dari anak kelas Lima ada anak kelas Satu yang lama ceroboh menginjak kaki salah satu bahkan tak bisa melihatnya."Hagrid geleng-geleng kepala lalu pergi.

"ayo,sebelum kita kehabisan kereta."bisik Luna dari belakang mereka,menarik jubah Neville dan Harry. "Ron dan Ginny dan Hermione sudah menyiapkan satu buah Thestral."

Neville berjalan mengikuti arah yang dituju Luna dan dia menemukan Ron yang sedang memberi makan sepotong daging pada seekor Thestral,Ginny mengelus-elus Thestral dari luar,dan Hermione asyik membaca buku.

"kalian kemana saja sih?"desis Hermione sebal,seakan waktunya akan habis karena menunggu mereka.

"menyapa Hagrid,'Mione."jawab Harry,meraih tangan Ginny dari melompat masuk lalu disusul Ron.

Neville bisa merasakan jelas tiupan angin malam menyapu tak lama,Thestral mulai mengudara dengan selalu senang saat-saat ini meski setiap tahun dia merasakan ini sejak umur Dua belas tahun.

"Hermione,"panggil Luna saat Neville kembali memasukkan kepalanya. "kau akan se-asrama dengan Draco nanti."

"betul juga."jentik Hermione. "tapi kurasa dia sudah agak kelakuannya benar-benar sekarang dia pasti hutang budi dengan kita."

"itu pasti."timbrung Neville sementara deru angin semakin keras. "dia tak bisa meledekku 'si bego Longbottom'.Dia kan lihat sendiri aksiku saat mencabut pedang Gryffindor dari Topi Seleksi."

"tapi aku juga pernah melakukan aksi itu."gumam Harry. "di Kamar Rahasia kan Ron?Ginny?"

"benar."sahut Ginny. "itu membuatku makin suka padanya dan kembali terpuruk dengan Michael Corner dan Dean Thomas."

"syuuut…"desis Ron,agak keras.

Mereka berbondong-bondong naik menuju Aula Depan dengan hati tak pernah menyangka,Hogwarts bisa kembali utuh seperti semula tanpa adanya kerusakan.

"benar kan, mereka menggunakan sihir."kata Ginny,tapi wajahnya berubah pucat.

"kenapa?"tanya memandang mereka semua.

"kelasku kehilangan satu orang dan kelas kalian,"Ginny menunjuk Neville,Harry,Ron,dan Hermione. "juga kehilangan satu

murid."

"ya,"kata Neville,suaranya berubah parau. "Lavender dan Colin."

"ayolah!"seru Ron,tampaknya tak suka mereka berubah menjadi duka. "kita harus berbahagia karena Voldemort sudah tiada!bukan bersedih ria!"

Sedikit lebih bahagia,Neville berlari menuju Meja Gryffindor dan segera duduk di McGonagall yang kini menjabat menjadi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts,tersenyum ramah kepada mereka semua.

"selamat datang!selamat datang di tahun ajaran baru ,tidak baru-baru benar sih,"Profesor McGonagall melempar senyum kesana-sini,sesuatu yang jarang terjadi selama dia menjadi Wakil Kepala Sekolah. "dan aku punya kabar bahwa Transfigurasi akan tetap aku yang ajari."

"APAAA?"pekik Ron,meninju meja dengan kepalan tak begitu terdengar karena tepukan selamat bertebaran dari semua meja,termasuk Meja Slytherin yang sekarang banyak Neville,McGonagall bisa melancarkan kutukan apa saja ke Ron,dan Neville berharap itu tak perlu terjadi.

Acara seleksi ada anak yang masuk Gryffindor dan yang paling banyak banteng darah-murni Slytherin hancur dan sebagian murid-murid kelas Satu baru-nya berdarah campuran.

Dan hidangan sangat senang dan dia langsung mengambil apa saja tanpa melihat tampak bergembira saat Makan Malam karena hal itulah yang selalu di tunggu-tunggu.

Ditengah kebahagiaan itu semua,jam berdentang menunjukan saat dimana semua anak harus berjingkat-jingkat menuju Menara Gryffindor.

"tunggu!"seru Ron,menyelip-nyelip ditengah rombongan yang sedang memohon-mohon kepadan Nyonya Gemuk untuk diizinkan masuk. "kata kucinya adalah _Mistletoe__ Flower_."

"baru dengar aku kalau _Mistletoe_ punya bunga."cibir Ginny disamping Harry.

Neville naik ke kamarnya dengan hati olehnya Seamus Finnigan dan Dean Thomas yang sedang berusaha melawan dua Boggart yang berada di kamar mereka.

"astaga."kata Harry yang berada diujung pintu. "sini,biar aku yang tangani!"

Harry menghampiri mereka dan segera saja Boggart itu berubah menjadi berubah menjadi dingin,gelap,dan terasa membekukan jiwa.

"_EXPECTO__ PATRONUM!_"

Ron mengacungkan tongkatnya diambang pintu dan segeralah melesat seekor Anjing jenis _Jack__ Russel_ mengonggong,menyerbu kedua Dementor itu.

"kukira Dementor sudah tak ada."kata Ron ketika Dementor itu pergi melewati jendela dan hilang menjadi kabut.

"itu bukan Dementor Ron!"tawa Seamus Finnigan meledak seketika. "itu hanya yang paling ditakuti Harry adalah Dementor,jadi Boggart itu berubah menjadi Dementor!"

Wajah Ron memerah,nyaris sama dengan rambutnya.

Neville pun merebahkan diri ke terpejam dalam kesenangan,dan tidur dengan lelap dan tanpa mimpi.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Dua Chapter selesai dalam satu hari!

Dan aku sangat aku sangat menghargai bila ada yang memberi kritik pada sumarry plis!

Doain aku bisa bikin Chapter 3 lebih cepat dari dugaan kalian.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville merasakan guncangan esok paginya.

"bangun!"seru suara membuka cahaya merah-keemasan Matahari merembes masuk lewat menyingkirkan selimutnya,lalu segera mandi.

"pelajaran apa hari ini?"tanya Neville kepada Seamus Finnigan di Ruang mengangkat bahunya.

"tidak baru dari tahun lalu."jawab Seamus.

Neville berlari riang menuju _Great__Hall_ dengan di Meja Gryffindor,Hermione Granger menatapnya dengan kesal.

"kenapa lama sekali?"tanya Hermione sebal sambil menyerahkan jadwal Mata hanya nyengir sambil duduk disebelah Hermione.

"bagus."gumam Neville,sambil mengunyah kentang. "Herbologi,Ramalan,Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib,..."

"bagus."gumam Neville tanpa melanjutkannya lagi. "benar-benar bagus."

"hanya dengan pelajaran Herbologi pertama tetap kau bilang bagus."gerutu Harry yang baru datang. "lihat dong!tengahnya ada si Trelawney."

"setidaknya,"kata Neville jahil. "dia tidak bisa meramalkanmu akan mati selamat dari Voldemort er...berapa kali ya?"

"bagus Neville."geram Harry. "hitung sampai dari detik ini sekalian."

Neville tak tampak tertarik dengan Meja Slytherin,dan ditangkapnya raut wajah Draco Malfoy yang sangat congkak,dengan Lencana Ketua Murid berkilat di dadanya.

"congkak sekali,si Malfoy itu."kata Neville,kembali menekuni memandang orang yang dimaksud.

"dia kan sombong seperti itu dengan lencana Ketua Murid berkilat di utnuk menarik pedang Gryffindor,dia harus tenggelam dulu di Topi Seleksi."Harry nyengir sangat lebar. "si _Drakie_ itu."

Semua juga ikut sangat senang,dia bisa hidup nyaman tanpa peperangan meledak seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> ngebut!

Saudara pengen ratiban jadi ngebut ngerjain ni Review ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Neville berjalan ringan ke Rumah dari kejauhan Madam Sprout sudah menunggu mereka.

"Rumah Kaca nomer Enam anak-anak!"lengkingnya saat semua anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff sudah berkumpul.

Ernie Macmillan,Hannah Abbot,dan Susan Bones,tersenyum kepada balas tersenyum,mengingat mereka sangat berjasa saat Perang Hogwarts dan Laskar Dumbledore.

"kita akan memulai penelitian."kata Madam Sprout,membuka pelajaran. "di Hutan semua masa lalu,ada yang masih ketakutan dengan Hutan Terlarang?"

Dengan sedikit ragu dan malu,Neville mengangkat tangannya.

"Longbottom,kukira saat kau menarik Pedang itu kau akan jauh lebih berani."geleng Madam Sprout. "yah,tapi kurasa ada baiknya kita membuat satu kelompok berisi dua orang."

Madam Sprout,dengan sangat ribet,mencocokan masing-masing murid,untuk mengidealikan anak-anak yang lemah dengan yang kuat,bodoh dengan yang cerdas,dan pemberani dengan yang bagi Neville yang paling tidak seimbang adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dia dicocokan dengan Hannah Hannah tersenyum kepadanya,itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri bagi dalam Herbologi lumayan cerdas,meskipun tak secerdas Neville,tapi sama bego-nya dalam pelajaran tak lebih kuat dari pada Neville,dan tak lebih pemberani dari pada Neville.

Saat Neville berangkat ke kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib,Harry mendekati Neville.

"kau bersama siapa?" menoleh,lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Abbot."jawabnya. "entah kenapa Sprout mencocokanku nyaris sama penakut dan lemahnya,sepertiku."

"Topi Seleksi memilihmu di Gryffindor."Harry tersenyum. "Gryffindor-lah tempatnya orang yang orang yang telah membuktikan dirimu saat menarik Pedang Godric Gryffindor,setidaknya seperti itu yang dijelaskan Ron."

Neville merasa ucapan Harry tak perlu menjelek-jelekkan dirinya sendiri.

Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib hari ini berlangsung menyediakan seember Horklump dan Horklump itiu tak berhenti bernyanyi bising ditambah duel khusus antara Hermione dan Draco Malfoy yang dipicu oleh Draco yang meledek-ledek Hermione mirip dengan Horklump.

Akhirnya semua keributan itu bisa diatasi oleh beberapa ledakan yang semua mencari-cari pemilik mereka menemukan…..

Neville.

Neville mengangkat tongkatnya ke langit-langit,memandang semua orang dengan tatapan membunuh yang seumur hidup belum pernah ditampilkannya.

"aku tak mau bising."bisik Neville,ditengah kesunyian. "aku ingin mewujudkan mimpi Dumbledore untuk menyatukan semua Asrama,termasuk Slytherin si Ular dengan Gryffindor si Singa."

Dan semua hanya ternganga melihat aksinya.

* * *

><p>"k)au kesurupan apa,Longbottom?"teriak Draco Malfoy dari sebrang Aula tak megacuhkannya.<p>

"mungkin Draco benar,kau _kesurupan_ apa?"tanya Ron,terkesima memandang Neville. "kamu mengeluarkan tatapan yang tak pernah kau kasih ke kami sebeluumnya dan...,"

"kesurupan arwah Dumbledore."jawab Neville bosan. "aku masih normal kok!aku sama sekali tidak aku mau makan,kau tutup mulut dulu."

Seluruh anak kelas Tujuh Gryffindor dan Slytherin tampak sangat takjub melihat aksi Neville di kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa nyaris mau menenggelamkan siapa orang yang membeberkan kejadian itu sehingga seluruh anak Gryffindor tahu dan berani taruhan besok seluruh murid dari semua Asrama akan tahu kalau Neville Longbottom melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup.

T api yang Neville paling sebal adalah Draco Malfoy yang tampaknya ingin kejadian itu terulang agar dia bisa meneliti arwah apa yang merasuki diri Neville saat tak mau repot-repot membalas,karena itu berarti memperburuk keadaan poin lagi Neville harus mengingatkan bahwa musuh besar Harry Potter adalah Sang Ketua Murid yang brengsek.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> gak pernah nyangka kalau bisa nyelesain dua fic dalam satu hari.

Tapi yang bikin _il-feel_ yaitu,dikerubungin nyamuk kalau main laptop , capek deh!mana nyokap ngomel2 suruh belajar,udah belajar kok!belajar bikin sumarry (#plaaaak...Jablay,alasan,sirik,tahayul,khurafat,dll:D ),

Tapi tolong kalau gak di review,aku gak bakal tahu apa yang kalian inginkan dari "Cerita Neville yang ditulis sambil ngantuk-ngatuk dan kecapek-an ini."

So...aku mau tidur dulu. (dan tolong doakan agar aku gak mengalami _Nightmare_)


	6. Chapter 6

Saat Neville masuk ke Aula Besar pagi berikutnya,entah kenapa banyak sekali memo yang disihir menjadi Burung bukan hal yang sering terjadi,biasanya hanya beberapa memo berterbangan.

Neville duduk disebelah Harry yang banyak sekali mendapat memo -rata mengajaknya bertemu di _Three__ Broomsticks_ pada pekan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade berikutnya,memo penggemarnya,dan anggota-anggota baru akan mengambil Daging Asap ketika dia melihat memo meluncur kearahnya,dengan satu sisi kertas bertuliskan _Neville__ Longbottom,Gryffindor __House_.

Neville meraup memo itu,lalu membuka memo tulisan miring yang anggun untuknya tercetak disana.

_ Kapan kita kerjakan Tugas Herbologi?Bagaimana kalau nanti sore?_

_Bisa kan?jika tidak,bagaimana hari Minggu esok?Kita tidak usah ke Hogsmeade berarti.  
><em>

_ Hannah Abbot,Hufflepuff._

Neville menoleh,menatap meja Abbot balas memandangnya,minta mengangguk dan tampaknya Hannah berpuas diri akan kecerdikannya mengirimi Neville memo selagi nge-tren.

Hermione tampak asyik menekuni _Daily__ Prophet_.Ron berusaha mencuri-curi bacaan dibalik bahu Hermione.

"ada yang seru disana?"tanya Neville menggeleng.

"hanya penasaran tentang orang di sengaja dia meledakan Empat belas lusin Bom-Kotoran di Kantor Kepala kalang-kabut, mengira mereka diintai dan sudah mengerahkan sepuluh orang Auror senior!yah dan dia...,"

"disidang."lanjut Neville,tanpa penasaran lagi. "dan selalu menjadi akhir dalam keributan di Kementrian Sihir."

"bagus."bisik Ron,kembali duduk. "menurutku sih itu menarik jika aku yang baca,"

"Dan apa bedanya jika aku yang baca?"sembur Hermione buru-buru menambahkan.

"yah,tapi seru juga mendengar ringkasannya."

* * *

><p>Pelajaran Mantra benar-benar nyaris membuat pingsan menguji mereka menggunakan Mantra Protogean dan satu-satunya yang berhasil di akhir kelas hanya Hermione sendiri mengaku dia harus memeras otak untuk melakukan mantra itu karena teramat Weasley hanya tak peduli,mengacungkan tongkatnya asal saja dan membuat banyak barang berterbangan dengan mantra <em>Wingardium <em>_Leviosa_.

Neville tak sabar menunggu sore hari,dimana dia dan Hannah akan mengerjai tugas Herbologi,pelajaran yang paling dia sukai.

Hannah menunggu Neville dengan seragam lengkap,pengecualian Jubah Hitamnya. Hari ini agak berangin,tapi terasa gerah kalau di dalam memakai Jubah memakai switer tanpa memakai jas Kuning-Hitamnya.

"ayo!"bisik Hannah,meremas Jubah berlarian menuju Hutan Neville berkepak-kepas seru,sedangkan rambut cokelat Hannah melambai ruwet dibelakangnya.

Hannah menarik kancing tas Cokelatnya,menarik dua botol mengetuk dua botol itu dengan tongkatnya,dan segera saja Butterbeer itu menjadi hangat.

"kubeli kubuat hangat ulang."jelas Hannah,lalu meneguk pun meminum jatahnya.

Hannah tak berhenti menunjuk jika ada sesuatu yang menarik,dan dalam sekejap tugas Herbologi mereka berubah menjadi tugas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib karena Hannah terlebih dahulu mengamati _Unicorn_.

"kita mau mencari tanaman atau mencari satwa?"sindir Neville ditengah kekaguman Hannah kepada seekor _Unicorn_.

"maaf ...lihat!"seru Hannah lalu segera berlari ke banyak semak _Lilac_.Neville membuka buku Herbologi-nya dan segera saja mencari tanaman-tanaman di daerah itu yang bisa di ketemu satu,dan itu pun masih sekeluarga dengan mencabut satu untuk dikembang-biakkan di Rumah Kaca.

"lihat ini Neville!"panggil Hannah dari balik pun segera merangkak di semak-semak,menghampiri Hannah yang tampak berlutut penuh kekaguman di samping sebuah pohon kecil berdaun Biru pucat yang mengeluarkan cahaya keunguan lembut.

"_Exlama__ Treiffic_,"bisik Neville,sama terpananya.

_ Exlama__Treiffic_ adalah salah satu pepohonan teramat karena jarang berkembang-biak,tapi mereka memang harus diurus ditempat yang bersuhu sangat segera mengambil pohon itu,berusaha mengidentifikasikannya sementara Hannah hanya diam membaca buku Herbologi-nya.

"dibuku dijelaskan mereka bisa menjadi penangkal luka _Manticore_,bisa Ular,dan luka-luka _Salamander_."Hannah bergumam sementara Neville buru-buru mencelupkan pena bulunya ke botol tinta lalu segera menulis apa yang diucapkan Hannah.

"dan kini aku ingat,jika digabungkan dengan buah _Alamanda_ dalam Ramuan,dia bisa menghilangkan poenyakit kelumpuhan yang disebabkan oleh serangan mantra,"kini Neville mengingatnya,dia pernah membaca bukunya di Perpustakaan tahun kembali mencelupkan pena bulunya ke tinta.

Mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka hingga jam Enam berhasil memeras otak tentang _Exlama__ Treiffic_,tapi hanya bisa membuahkan setengah akhirnya menyerah dan mereka mengambil asal pepohonan yang ada di buku Herbologi mereka dan membawanya ke Rumah Kaca untuk diidentifikasikan lagi besok.

"Tapi besok kita gunakan Perpustakaan."beritahu Neville saat mereka berjalan menuju Tangga mengangguk tanda wajah mereka terpantul jelas cahaya Merah Keunguan Matahari terbenam.

"itu sama-sama tidak tahu kutebak Profesour Sprout pasti senang akan hasil tugas kita."tebak Hannah,rambut cokelatnya bergoyang lembut.

Dan kini Neville yakin,dia dan Hannah adalah duaet Herbologi terhebat se-seantaro Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Begadang...

Sudah ngantuk tapi maksa nulis this Chapter #bored#.But,yeah!not poor or Dreadfull or Troll.

Aku kayak orang kampung ya,nulis dua aku udah lama gak nulis cerita bahasa inggris (lazy and every day i'm talking in the English Language)

** Please Review or I Death in Astronomy Tower likes Prof.A.P.W.B Dumbledore or Hogwarts Headmaster.**


	7. Chapter 7

Neville terbangun esok sekali,mengira dia terlambat,Neville membangunkan seluruh temannya, tampak kesal.

"Longbottom,ini hari Minggu!"seru Seamus Finnigan kesal,melemparkan selimutnya ke lantai. "tapi aku tidak bisa tidur lagi,"

Neville belari secepat kilat ke Kamar Mandi Murid dan segera saja dia dia memakai kaus Cokelat susu sederhana dengan Switer putih .Bawahannya hanya celana biasa dengan motif kotak-kotak Cokelat.

"woaaa…_Men_!"kata Dean Thomas,melihat Neville dari atas sampai bawah. "formal sekali ."

"hoam….tapi aku masih mengantuk…"seru Ron Weasley yang hanya memakai kaus Merah dan celana Putih.

"Neville panik,"kata Harry Potter, Mata Emerald-nya menatap Neville yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. "dia kira dia kami pun juga panik jika kau bangun telat,sori Neville..,"Harry buru-buru menambahkan ketika Neville langsung melempar sisirnya dengan kesal.

"tak sedang mengalami _Bad__ Hair__ Day_."gerutu pun mengambil sepatunya lalu segera memakainya.

Sesampainya di Ruang Rekreasi,Neville hanya menemukan Ginny Weasley yang sedang membaca dan Denis Creevey yang sedang menerima banyak kiriman Tikus-Es,Merica-Setan dan Lolipop-Melompat.

"halo Neville!"sapa Denis Creevey begitu melihat Neville. "aku sedang menerima banyak kiriman kau berkenan,ambilah beberapa."

Neville mengangguk lalu mengambil Lolipop-Melompat,produk terbaru _Honeydukes_.Dia juga mengambil Tikus-Es dua dan Merica-Setan satu.

"Neville!"seru nyaring Ginny Weasley. "aku ikut kau ke Aula Besar!"

Neville berjalan menuju Aula Besar bersama Ginny dengan tak berhenti melambai kepada semua seakan memamerkan bahwa Neville 'Pacar' Ginny pacar Harry.

Di saat merenung sendiri,Neville melihat Hannah mukanya tampak lain dari wajah sembab dan mulutnya basah seakan habis hanya menatap ke lantai atau melihat Ernie Macmillan,sahabatnya.

"halo Hannah!"sapa menoleh,lalu segera melesat bingung,lalu mencolek Ginny.

"apakah kau melihat ekspresi Abbot?"tanya Ginny duluan,padahal itu yang baru mau ditanyai mengangguk.

"tampak tertekan,sedih,dan kecewa."gumam mengangguk hanya mengambil tongkat sihirnya,lalu menempelkannya ke ,Ginny menarik keluar memorinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil.

"untuk apa kau tarik kenangan itu?"tanya Neville ketika Ginny mulai meletakan memorinya ke dalam botol kecil itu.

"aku tidak mau tertekan."jawab Ginny,menyumbat botol itu dengan gabus yang berasal dari sihir. "beberapa minggu ini aku stress karena terlalu banyak pikiran."

"um...mungkin itu jalan yang baik."kata kenapa Ginny adalah tempat ngobrol yang tahu,Ginny milik Neville ingin sekali Ginny disampingnya,dihadapannya,melalui semuanya bersama.

"Lihat Neville!"seru Ginny saat mereka mulai duduk di Meja Gryffindor. "Roti akan enak sekali jika ditambah Susu dan selai Kacang."

Neville mengambil segelas susu,dia ingin sekali dia minum Wiski-Api-Odgen,tapi dia teringat pesan neneknya sebelum dia masuk sekolah.

_"__tak __boleh __minum_ Mead _madu,Wiski-Api,atau_ Brandy _sebelum__ kau__ lulus __sekolah!__"_

Untuk _Brandy_,Neville tidak Wiski-Api,mungkin dia bisa _Mead_?curang!Harry yang paling kecil di kelas mereka sudah boleh meminum _Mead_ madu dari kelas Enam,kenapa dia tidak boleh?

Tapi Neville tak ingin membangkang satu-satunya orang yang telah sayang sayang Ayah dan Ibunya yang gila di .Dia sayang keluarga Longbottom.

"eh,Neville?"

Ginny memandang Neville yang ,berusaha melihat apa yang ditatap sebenarnya melihatnya,tapi pikirannya _ngelantur_ kemana-mana hingga tidak konsen.

Neville dia mengutuk dalam apa yang ada dalam garis pandangnya adalah _Loony_ ups...Luna Lovegood.

"oh,jadi kau lihat Luna gitu?"tanya Ginny jahil.

Oh,Merlin...

* * *

><p><strong>Neville POV:<strong>

_Buka matamu..._

_Biarkan kau rasakan hangatnya cinta..._

_Biarkan kau terbuai dalam kasih sayang..._

_Biarkan kau terlema dalam arti bersama..._

_Bangkitlah..._

_Untuk sebuah memori terindah..._

_Terukir dalam sebuah riwayat jiwamu_

_Yang tak ber-kehabisan..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Ini mungkin Chapter dalam cerita Neville yang paling kunikmati...

Bagaimana puisinya?bagus gak?

Untuk Review,terima kasih yang kemarin telah me-review meski gak tahu siapa...

Dan aku sangat butuh Review kalian,kuanggap itu sebagai dukungan tersendiri...


End file.
